


What It’s Like On This Side

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Kira, Adorable Scott, BAMF Kira, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing probably happened in under a minute, but the second his gaze met Kira’s over the sound of metal clanging against bone, fear tore through his entire body straight to his heart. It was the longest few seconds of his life. (Title taken from ‘Without You’ by Arden Cho.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It’s Like On This Side

Scott grunted as his body slammed into the ground, his shoulder hitting the slab of concrete of the schools outdoor hallway hard. He winced pushing himself up onto his side, blood running down his lips as he stared at the berserkers in front of him. This couldn’t be happening, not again. This had to be something they could face as a pack…and yet he could feel the familiar stirrings of fear in his gut.

His gaze drifted to Malia, the stench of fear coming from her apparent and he raised his arm in front of her as he pushed himself back when the two creatures started slowly advancing on them. Scott’s heart was beating loudly, his eyes never leaving the skull covered men. He needed a plan, he needed something. How could he protect his pack if he couldn't even get up off the ground?

There was a flash of hair in his peripheral vision and before he knew what was happening Kira was jumping in front of him and Malia her Katana drawn. He sat up slightly, eyes widening as he watched her body spin fluidly arching her sword up and making contact with the berserkers body. God, she was amazing. His heart warmed, eyes never leaving her movements as he half sat, half laid there in awe, the heavy ache in his ribs taking a backseat at the moment as he watched her.

Scott watched as they backed up a few steps as she landed in four more solid hits to their bodies. Pride swelled in his chest and that was when it happened. She paused, glanced over her shoulder at him briefly, a small grin pulling at her lips, a triumphant look in her eyes. White hot terror hit Scott in that moment, Allison’s face flashing in his head. She’d held the same look on her face moments before she was impaled by the Oni’s sword.

And before the thought left his mind’s eye, Scott watched in horror as the berserker reached out and knocked Kira’s sword from her hand. Shock registered on her face and she turned away from him. Scott’s body jerked forward and he reached out his arm and screamed, “KIRA!!!!” panic taking over his entire body as time practically repeated itself. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, everything inside of him hurt and then Kira was lying on the ground by his side and the tightness in his chest eased just enough to let him suck in a breath.

Scott stared at her, reaching out, his hand resting on her arm, his grip tighter than it probably should have been. But god he thought…She was so close he’d almost tasted her death. And in that moment he realized he wasn't okay. He was never going to be okay with the people he cared about being in danger. He was never going to be okay with Allison being dead. He was broken in ways he hadn't even realized and he didn't know if it would ever get better.

Scott’s fear had frozen him, he hadn't been able to move, or help. Nothing. Just like with Allison. He closed his eyes briefly before looking back over towards where the Berserkers were surprise crossing his face as he watched Derek fight off the two of them. His fingers curled around Kira’s briefly before releasing her hand and studying Derek. Scott’s eyes widened for the second time that night as he watched Derek age back to normal right in front of him. He pushed himself up into standing position as the berserkers took off.

“Derek?” He called out to the other werewolf, trying to tamper down the fear he could still feel running through his veins. He was the alpha, protector of the innocent, teenage werewolf. This was his life now…There was no time for fear and hesitation. Scott sighed, tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

______

 

Kira gripped Scott’s waist tightly as the bike pulled up into her driveway and came to a stop. She waited for him to drop his legs and kick down the stand before releasing him and slowly pulling her arms back. She reached up and tugged off the helmet hesitating for a second before lifting her leg and climbing off the bike.

She winced and bit her lower lip as she shifted on her feet and held the helmet out to Scott, not entirely sure what to say. “Thanks for the ride home,” she said quietly.

Scott took the helmet and hung it on the bar of his bike as he sent her half a smile that didn't reach his eyes, “You’re welcome.” He replied just as quietly.

Kira tried not to frown. He’d been quiet the entire ride back to her house after they’d made sure Derek got home okay. Then again it was kind of hard to have a conversation on a bike. She sighed softly, “Okay well, I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight, Scott.” She turned and started down the driveway trying not to show the disappointment on her face.

Scott’s chest tightened at the way she sighed and guilt filled his chest. He swallowed hard to moisten his throat and practically leapt off his bike as he called out to her. “Kira, wait!” he watched her whip around and he closed the distance between them quickly.

He hesitated a second before reaching out to her resting one hand on her arm as the other cupped her cheek. Scott held her gaze, “I thought,” he paused trying to control the emotions he could feel trying to take hold of him, “I thought I was going to lose you tonight.” He whispered his grip clenching on her, but not painfully.

“I saw you fighting those berserkers and…the Oni they just popped into my head and Allison,” a lump formed in his throat and he shifted closer to her, “I thought I was going to lose you like I lost her.”

His words were barely audible, but Kira heard them and her heart throbbed painfully for him. She knew how seeing Allison die had killed a piece of Scott too. She cared so much about him, but she didn't want to push him or rush things because she knew he was grieving. She understood his pain, felt it even. All she wanted was to be there for him.

Kira leaned into his touch and reached out resting her hand on his waist giving him a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay, I’m fine, we’re all fine. We all made it out alright tonight Scott. And as long as we work together, we’ll keep making it out. Everything is going to be okay.” She whispered.

Scott closed his eyes, moisture gathering there. “God I want to believe that. I want to believe people are going to stop dying and that we’re going to get through this in one piece, together all of us. But it’s so hard…everything is a struggle and, it just hurts so much.” He admitted leaning into her also. He was silent for a minute. “But there was one thing I realized tonight.”

Scott pried his eyes open and Kira arched a curious eyebrow. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, “If something had happened to you, you never would of known how I felt.” He blew out a short breath. “Things are a mess right now. Things aren't great at home with my dad back, I’m falling behind in school, I don’t sleep well…But somehow when I’m with you, things don’t seem so bad.” He told her quietly.

“I don’t know what I can offer you right now except that I’m here. I’ll be here if you need me and I’ll do my best to be open and honest with you about what I’m feeling and what’s going on in my head. And I know you've been patient with me, but…I might need just a little more time I--”

Scott didn't get a chance to finish though. Kira leaned forward and brushed her lips against his lightly. It wasn't a long kiss. It was brief, chaste. She pulled back a minute later, her hand cupping his cheek this time, a rush of color flooding her face. She sent him a sheepish half-smile. “You can have as much time as you need,” she told him honestly.

“I care about you, a lot. But I know how hard this all is and I know--I know you’re not okay,” she admitted softly, “But I’m here if you need me. Allison was a great girl, I know I didn't know her long, but she was so brave and so strong and I just…I don’t want to replace her. No one could ever do that. I just want to try and find my own place in your heart.” She replied glancing down not able to meet his eyes.

Scott’s chest tightened and he pulled Kira to him wrapping his arms around her and rested his cheek against the side of her head. “You already have,” he said honestly. He pulled back enough to meet her gaze. “You have a place there and it’s growing by the day…and that terrifies me,” he murmured.

Surprised crossed Kira’s face, “Why?”

Scott held her gaze, “Because I can’t lose someone else I love. I’m not sure I’d make it through that.”

Kira swallowed heavily at his confession. She nodded. “I’m afraid of losing you too,” she admitted, “and I know I can’t promise it’ll never happen. With the way things are in this town, we’ll all be lucky to make it out alive,” it was the truth and they both knew it, “But I will promise that I’ll be here as long as I can, fighting by your side.”

Scott’s expression softened and he mated their foreheads together and let out a deep breath, “We’ll watch each other’s back.”

Kira nodded, “We will. And at the end of the day whatever happens, happens, but at least we lived…right?”

Scott smiled slightly, “Yeah,” He leaned in and pressed a light Kiss to Kira’s lips. He broke it a few seconds later and stepped back. He watched her for a minute and nodded towards her house. “You should get inside it’s late and we've got school tomorrow.”

Kira smiled, her cheeks warm. She nodded, “Have a good night Scott. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Scott watched her turn and walk towards the house, “Night, Kira,” he whispered watching as she opened the front door and disappeared behind it. He took a minute to get on his bike and put on his helmet, the weight on his chest feeling slightly lighter. Everything wasn't okay, but maybe in time…it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
